micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cajak
If you have some issues with templates in your articles... ...please post the name here. *Example: Alexander Reinhardt (quote template) *Alex Whitmarsh Template:Infobox Official *Oliver Parsons Template:Infobox Official *Rory CahillTemplate:Infobox Official *Second War for Victoria Template:Infobox military conflict *Erusian Civil War Template:Infobox military conflict *Great Patriotic War Template:Infobox military conflict *Rukora Template: Nation Infobox *Wyvern Gallary of flags (dont know the name) *Luke of Secundomia (Template:Infobox Official) *Stravasite-Ultamian War Template:infobox military conflict *Terry I, Emperor of Austenasia Template:infobox royalty youre retarted you are retarted why would u delete 2059 Danvania 15:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :You are about to be banned for a week. Any comments you'd like to say to the press, Mr.Davis ? :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 16:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I second the suspension, incase anyone wants to accuse you of being arbitary on this. This is no way to deal with another user, especially not a member of staff. --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry for interrupting, but I can see from your post, valued ptrcancer, that you seem to differentiate between the way one should treat ordinary users, and the way one should treat members of staffs. I conclude thus that you are oligarchial, and not communist. Although you claim to be an Erusian, and thus naturally you must be communist, because surely the Erusian government would not wish an anti-communist doing their MicroWiki PR work, nullifying the chance of you being one of the few non-communists in Erusia. Shameful, thus, that you think so oligarchially. Sincerely, --Comrade Mark Dresner 18:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mark, stop being politically correct about everything. Danvania has been an ass since he joined, and this was the last thing I could accept from him (and from any other user): being rude with a member of the staff for the umpteenth time. Ptrcancer just expressed his position on a user that "politely questioned my I.Q" and if he would have banned Danvania, instead of me, I would have supported him in the same way he did with me. Now, therefore, if you have doubts on how users are treated, or if you want to appeal for Danvania's un-ban, it's only my own fault. ::::p.s Ptrcancer is not Erusian. --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm employed as an editor by the NPEC-FA, not the SIA, so I don't do PR work. Erusia has a whole department for that. I don't claim to be an Erusian or a Communist, and that's why the Erusian government employs me for MicroWiki. Maybe you should take it up with the Erusian FM if you feel so passionately about it. --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) A tool to assist in cleanup Hi :) Just to let you know, I've just finished a sort of 'template' or guide for new pages about micronations: MicroWiki:MicroProject_Copy_Edit/Nation_Page_Guide. Please let me know what you think and anything that might improve it. Thanks! § A-One § 05:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Observergate A parte il fatto che non sei su Skype (e per questo sarai scuoiato :P) ti volevo chiedere una cosuccia: noi con Erusia, pre-Observergate avevamo un trattato di non-aggressione... Dov'e'? Che cosi' lo metto come ref? Ah, e stasera credo di essere su Skype... BE.THERE. --SerCenKing Talk 10:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Lo devo cercare. Aspetta un secondo eh xD, poi eventualmente te lo inoltro via mail. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 10:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) MicroWiki policies Hi :) I know you're currently developing deletion policies and other similar policies for MicroWiki - do you need any help? § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 06:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'll barge in once again to offer my help too :) Feel free to ask me stuff etc on any policy.. --SerCenKing Talk 07:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I'm currently drafting a few "reasons" why articles should, and could be deleted. I'll publish them sooner or later so your help will be needed, as I'm sure they will not be the definitive ones. :D --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 07:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Eeexcellent :P :::Also, while I'm on this, what about doing a similar thing to Wikipedia with their 'Good article' template? § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not a bad idea at all. Do you want to work on that? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 15:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy to :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Good article project What do you think? Good article project draft § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 07:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I like it, but I have just two points. Firstly, I don't think the whole decision should be left to one admin, I'd let the Community decide; obviously ensuring that who votes is as impartial as possible. Secondly, I just wanted to propose making FAs as well, although I suppose GA are in some way a "first step" to FA. In any case, keep up the good work! --SerCenKing Talk 07:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I like it, *nods vigorously*. Though I agree on the admin thing. Perhaps at least two users have to agree on an article or something like that. :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 09:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok thanks for that :) I'll change that now. :::And yes I do think that restoring the FA would be a good idea, but we'll see what Cajak has to say about it first ;) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 11:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::First of all, the GA draft is really good, I like the process of how articles are chosen and also some logos you've put on the list :D About the FAs, we could put them back too, yes, though shall we make it weekly, bi-weekly or monthly? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think we should have a time limit at all. At UESP (oh, and get used to this, I'm going to link that wiki so much :P) we do it like this. Basically, once we get an article that looks like its FA material, we nominate it, then the community gets to vote on it. Having a time limit will lead to fall in the quality of the FA: say we have a great article, but its time is finished and we have to put another one up which is not so good. And of course, FAs must have been GAs for about a month or so. --SerCenKing Talk 07:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'd say we start with this GA project first, and if that goes well, then we can expand into FAs. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Astray Templates? Cajak, someone divided by zero on the pages Terry I, Emperor of Austenasia and Second War for Victoria. Just letting you know. AuburnAttack21 21:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Petorio presidential elections, 2010 is messed up. I also noticed that the quote template isn't working properly. :Kalvin Koolidge 00:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The Pages Robert Kennedy and Mark Fowler seem to be pakarued, that is to say the the Templates on these pages seem to have broken down somewhere along the line.HMZ Government 01:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::*coughs and points up a few headings and at the newsfeed* :P § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 11:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::*Also, Stravasite-Ultamian War is messed up. Gah! AuburnAttack21 00:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Intermicronational Conservative Alliance Im sorry, the ICA is eager to know the results of the party convesion/meeting that you had last weekend, as we havend been contacted yet we took the first step and we want to know if your party accepts our offer to join the ICA. Brad1201 14:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Apologies In his last transmission to me, Dr Neil instructed me to apologize to anyone involved in the past couple of days. He also instructed me to apologize most sincerely to you and A-One for his words. He didn't mean them and he said he would explain why he said them in a couple of months, when he decides to stop being missing.Arthurmortimer 08:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, apologies accepted! --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 09:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Its been over a weak now. Sorry Mr. Reinhardt, but we should have herd from you on Saturday and now its almost Friday. Also your dont reply to my questions and Im getting the feeling im being ignored, but i know your a bussy man, but can you please tell us what your party voted on? Brad1201 21:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire I will never stop being a moralist. HolySalanianEmpire 22:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Huh.. darling, you have to however figure out that you're not in the position to judge and give advice to people. Nobody's perfect around here, and you're surely not better than the others. A moralist is "one concerned with regulating the morals of others", and yes, I think you cannot be a moralist. So step off that pedestal, thanks. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not to sound unprofessional but: Ouch! That hurt over here in Starland!~'Secretary of State V. Bristow', 06:16 September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not claim to be better than others, and I certainly don't judge, but I will promote morality and good behavior so long as there is a breath in my body. I am not perfect (no one is, as you stated), but as a Christian I am obliged to strive for perfection, to attempt to be more like Jesus. It is, of course, impossible to be totally perfect, but one can get close. There is no reason that I cannot do this, and I am on no pedestal. Again, I don't claim to be better than anyone, but I will attempt to convince everyone to do the right thing. That is all. HolySalanianEmpire 11:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't remember Jesus fighting in a civil war. Anyway, you imply that you can give a good example, while no one here can. You're fighting in a micronational civil war and you're not even part of the ones who are REALLY concerned by it (which are the citizens of Atlantis, Republic or not). --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::First, Jesus said, "Do not suppose that I have come to bring peace to the earth. I did not come to bring peace, but a sword." There is a time for peace and a time for war. :::Second, all Salanians are dual citizens of both Salania and Atlantis, and vice versa (we are preparing for a merger). :::Third, I am willing to come to an agreement, as well. HolySalanianEmpire 19:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Terry I page Hey Cajak, Someone's being going around renaming my pages - they've changed "Terry I, Emperor of Austenasia" to "Terry I", apparently deciding that the country he ruled was not important enough to include in the article name as it is on Wikipedia. Anyway, I tried to undo the renaming but it hasn't been redirected yet and I don't know how to do that :S Lil help? Best wishes, Crown Prince Jonathan Austenasia 15:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I noticed that too. Now all monarchs are being renamed without the nation they're part of. Yes, I wasn't informed of that. Could you please make a blog post about it? So that others comment on that too. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 16:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh is this official? I always assumed the naming conventions were the same as Wikipedia. Austenasia 16:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I thought of that too, and I actually believed that on Wikipedia monarchs didn't include their nation on the name. It personally isn't an issue for me, but if microwiki monarchs have an issue with it, just say it, and we'll find a solution. :P --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 16:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, at last days I was trying to moved articles from pages with names&titles to pages with names. Why you (Jonathan) think that it shall be "-Emperor of Austenesia"? It make no sense. If in your point of view all titles of articles about people must have official title, let's make Alexander Reinhardt, Prime Minister of St.Charlie and Lisa Cassidy, President of St.Charlie etc. That's nonsense. @Cajak: sorry that i don't inform you, but I was thinking that it's not nessesary Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Polish guy is actually right. :P --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It is only for monarchs and nobility, and on Wikipedia always has been. I understand your point, but it is very useful to know which country a monarch rules. Austenasia 17:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Naming_conventions_(royalty_and_nobility) <-- I think that we should follow this, the rules are extensive and make sense and cover exceptions to the norm. Austenasia 17:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Yeah, I was check it and you have right, but in wikipedia articles about kings or princes don't have title like Harald V, king of Norway only Harald V of Norway, so we can make Terry I of Austenasia. But I still think that it's nonsens :) And Cajak have right: maybe discussion is the best idea. Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) User:Portnoy121 Hey, just a quick note, User:Portnoy121 edited the Atlantis Civil War page and left some very offensive remarks you should look at. He'll probably try to delete them if he sees this, so check the edit history for that page when you get a chance. That kind of thing needs to be dealt with. Knight990 22:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : I second that. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 22:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::User banned for at least 2 weeks, but I'd want an IP check on the user :P § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 00:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Good Call. Knight990 00:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) We've got another one In all your modness, help us! lol Knight990 16:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Official religion Hey my dear! See I actually can't understand why you think that List of Micronations by Official religion shall be deleted? In my opinion the idea is good, and we can give a time for "grow". Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) User:Liharris Hey.i just want to say, there is an user named Liharris vandalizing some of MicroWiki pages,including the Federal Republic of St.Charlie articles.If you mind to ban this user? Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 23:10 September 27th, 2010 (UTC) Pugguinia How dare you say such thing as of this day the Peoples Democratic REpublic of Pugguinia wages war agianst your nation you captialist pig. :Yes, I did say those things because your article is empty and could be deleted if nothing changes by one week. So, instead of waging war against St.Charlie, grow up and try to edit your articles more often. You don't even have a flag yet you go around declaring war on people. Tsk. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Bastard how dare you we will see St.Charlie burn to the ground and we will hang you outside of our nations catpital you Nazi cow. :: hey, hey, netiquette is still obligatory! Where (the hell) you saw the elements of Nazi in Alexander (aka Cajak) or St.Charlie? Just think before writing.... Patryk Adam Bronisz 15:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Salutations Comrade Alexander, I have recently accuriqured throught an undisclosed source a weapon that many refer to as "Tiger I" I will find where you live and so help me pugguin I will deal with you myslef unless you give me some of your territory. Thank you Jack ass.Humbleleader 15:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Pugguinia : Want to smell my finger?--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 16:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Fuck you! (that's to Humbleleader). You are jealous because he build really serious nation, which you can't do... Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:11, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow guys. The kid has a bloody tank. And he's just going to drive over to Italy and blow up St.Charlie. No-one will notice, because he'll cleverly conceal it. Somehow. Well guys, I haven't told you all before, but I have a Panzer VIII Maus with flying capabilities. So you know, don't mess with me or I'll get my flying tank on you. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk 21:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Hello and greetings from Pugguinia , our Dear leader" Alex Sinatra Gossard has been removed form office and myself Lord Frank Davis Martin has taken over the office and wishs to appoish for Comrade Gossard's action we are deeply sorry and wish peace with you and your people for all of time our page with be up in running in a week or two agian we are deeply sorry and would like to send a gift to your land of St. Charlies wiht a never ending alliance may peace be with youHumbleleader 00:37, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Lord Franklin Davis Martin jr ::::: Not believable. Why would this "other person" just suddenly give up his MicroWiki account, and this "other person" mysteriously has exactly the same low level of spelling and grammar? We saw this with the UPUC - we're not stupid. Also, read your talk page. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Pugguinia is so much of a fail, it's actually painful. Knight990 00:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Nonsense.Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 3:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Ditto what everyone else said. No-one believes you, why bother? :::::: Aldrich Lucas talk 09:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::There is no need to be so rude to this user, everyone. Kyng Fyrst 20:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Even when he's insulted us and threatened to kill people? We're sick of this nonsense and we're not prepared to tolerate it any longer. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:56, October 16, 2010 (UTC) User:Runestatue May I demand that the user, Runestatue be permanently banned for destroying pages. Multiple times within ten minutes, he has been destroying the Atlantis Civil War page and it is getting annoying. The user claims they have multiple accounts and multiple computers but they may just be bluffing but I will be keeping watch. I urge you to delete this user immediately! Thank you! ~'Secretary of State Bristow' Starland 04:11 September 30, 2010 (UTC) I, and my Grand Lord agree with starland's request. King Jackson Alexander I 04:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) IP Check Request Hi :) Could we please get an IP check on: User:Billyneil and User:Arthurmortimer. Thanks in advance. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Request sent! --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 07:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Need some help with infoboxes Hi :) I'd just like to request some help with this page: Political_Parties_of_Starland. I just merged all the Starland political parties pages, because there was nothing on them other than the infoboxes, but I need some help in formatting the new page properly so the infoboxes aren't all down the right. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : I tried...But now it looks weird. There are, to my knowledge, two ways to fix how it currently is. One, make all the flags uniform squares. Or two, find that template which forces something to begin on a new line or something like that. I'm trying to find the latter but have no idea what it's called. : Aldrich Lucas talk 01:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Never mind, I fixed it! *celebrates* :: Aldrich Lucas talk 01:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yay thanks :) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 03:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Journalist Hey. One short question: why you colled me as "former journalist" ? :) Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) what? what youtube celebrity? King Jackson Alexander I 20:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :"Shane Dawson"? Who were you talking about? o_o --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 20:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :No,no, no. I mean the former leader of the CICA and EILA, not the one online. The name I have is a pen name, it may or may not be his accual name, I don't know. Its what I call him because its the only name I have. King Jackson Alexander I 02:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::My mistake then, sorry. :D --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Awards and decorations of St.Charlie Hi. If you have some free time, check the hierarchy and add classes in military orders (because I don't know this :) ) and I noticed mistake: on aricle about Meritorious Service Cross there is wrote that this is the highest military decoration, but on page about Awards and decorations of St.Charlie that the highest military order is Salvo D'Acquisto Military Legion. What's true? Patryk Adam Bronisz 15:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I need to sort out those articles, they're a bit outdated. The Military Legion is right after the OBS right now. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) getridofarthurmortimerpleasethankyouverymuch Could you delete Arthur Mortimers account for me on the grounds that he is an evil, lying, cowardly gimboid please? Billyneil 19:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Me cannot delete accounts. If he doesn't use it for negative purposes or anything else that goes against the rules, then it should be alright. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 19:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : : OK, never mind. But could you keep an eye on him for me please? Billyneil 19:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Cajak keep an eye for everyone :) Patryk Adam Bronisz 20:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) About Saint Charlie... Hey, I would like to establish diplomatic relations with Saint Charlie, but I'm not sure who to contact. If you could just give me a link or tell me I should just contact you that would be great. Thanks, Enriqé Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of Bethania May I ask that William Danforth/whatever his name is have his account blocked or be watched. Mr. Danforth posted an unauthorized video that was unrelated to Starland or to micronationalism. I have since removed it, but it still shows complete unprofessional behavior and is insulting to Starland and to the Prime Minister. The video was entitled "Prime Minister Elmo Speaks Out on Television Incident" and shows Sesame Street's Elmo talking about the recent incident with singer Katy Perry. Again, it was unrelated to anything micronational, it was unauthorized and unprofessional, and very insulting. While our Prime Minister has a very strange last name, it is her real last name and we thought it might interest you that we are very upset over this. I demand something be done! ~'Secretary of State Victoria Bristow' Starland 00:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : If it was unrelated to you, what right do you have to remove it...? And, if you're going to be like that... Dear Cajak, may I ask that all participants in the Atlantis Civil War have their accounts blocked or be watched. They have all posted numerous unauthorized posts and videos that were unrelated to real micronationalism and were merely simulationist but have claimed otherwise. They have since been removed, but they still show completely unprofessional behaviour and it is insulting to all of us who consider ourselves micronationalists. I demand something be done! : Aldrich Lucas talk 04:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : I second Mr Lucas' petition. [[User:E-Sam|''e''-'Sam']] (Talk* ) 04:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : In case you havn't noticed, Starland is no longer involved in the war and have no reason to be. I agreed with the community that our decision was stupid. I myself was against the decision. I apologize for Starland's conforming with others in the inscesant posts. I have shown, for the most part, complete professional behavior. I will admit, I've had my moments, but I've conducted myself very professionally. Unlike you, Mr. Lucas who does not. I have see how you have acted in this community and others such as the Holy Salanian Empire see it too. I will also have you know the Kyng Fyrst, who has a big voice in this community has our backs so you are messing with the wrong people. I will agree, however, to try and back off and not be such a prude as long as you try to grow up a little bit. Do we have a deal? I myself am very serious about micronationalism and wish to remain active in foreign affairs. ~'Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, '''05:49 October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I wasn't mentioning Starland in particular, merely all those who have at one stage or another been involved in the 'fighting'. Yes, that does include Starland, but I didn't single you out. And, what good is using Kyng Fyrst as a 'weapon' of sorts? He's insulted the admins, so he certainly isn't in favour with them right now: '''If this lack of respectfulness was not so present among MicroWiki users, including its admins'. And, might I remind you you have been condemned by the OAM before. In fact, another condemnation has been drafted (not by me, in fact, I abstained) which will most likely be passed. The OAM, as you no doubt know, is easily the most influential and powerful organisation around right now on MW. As much as you want Kyng Fyrst to "watch your back", the OAM is easily more powerful. And, you probably don't know, but Yabloko was recently voted (preliminary voting) in a list of the most influential MW nations as eighth. You weren't even on the list. So threatening me with your allies is useless. As a matter of fact, Kyng Fyrst is also a friend of Yabloko. Whether he's forgotten that or is merely showing extreme favouritism is his choice. The majority of the time on here and in the micronational world I do act in a professional and diplomatic manner. However, when it comes to things like this, I do not feel the need. And, you claim to be very serious about micronationalism and, presumably, you believe your micronation is very serious when it comes to micronationalism. Evidently the OAM disagrees and evidently, taking part in a civil war on the other side of the world is in your belief serious. If you think of the Atlantis Civil War as serious, you can hardly argue anything I do isn't. :: Aldrich Lucas talk 06:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: My apologies. I thought you were talking about Starland in particular, that was my mistake. Anyway, I will agree to back off and not be so domineering. As for the Atlantis Civil War, Starland is no longer involved with it. We pulled out of it several days ago. I myself wasn't even in favor of it. But it was the government majority's decision which, at the time, was 4 Conservatives and 2 Liberals and a member of the Starland Independent Party. I have really no say in their decisions. I can advise against something, but I have no real power. I apologize for my threats against you and I hope we can have some discussion in the future to help to resolve issues we have with each other. If you have a IM chat or something, I'd love to chat or we could talk on the MicroWiki. As for Kyng Fyrst, I didn't know he had been at odds with the MicroWiki community. He seemed like a nice person. But I respect our mutual friends and hopefully this can help to bring our nations closer. Again, I'm sorry for any problems I caused and I plan to make a formal apology tomorrow to the MicroWiki community. Whether they accept it is up to them.~'Secretary of State Victoria Bristow' 06:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Shut up. Nobody cares about Starland, and nobody wants you in this community, so stop being a nuisance and just leave. Thanks in advance, your mum.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 14:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: I did not know that I had insulted the admins here; if this situation could be further explained to me, I would like to apologize to anyone I have offended. Ms. Bristow, I am not taking sides. You are a friend of mine, and I am willing to listen to your concerns, but I do not wish to cause an unnecessary scene at MicroWiki. However, I would like to encourage you in your decision to make an apology. I hope it goes well with the community, and that you will be consistent. And Eleytheria, that is not true. Kyng Fyrst 15:35, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin How do I become an admin? What are the requirements for an admin? M.J.K. 07:11, October 15, 2010 (UTC) -His Royal Sir, King Max Kasbar :You become an admin by positively contributing to the community over a prolonged period of time and be elected in a nominated election by the community. You do not simply ask people if you can become an admin. If you would like to become one, please feel free to nominated yourself in a future election which may or may not occur. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 07:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC)